In vino veritas
by AlhenaSmile
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para DemonDetective, del foro I'm Sherlocked. Dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, y por mucho que en el caso de John la verdad vaya siempre impresa en su cara, ha necesitado de un empujoncito para atreverse a decir las cosas. Aunque no sea a la persona correcta.


¡Muy buenas a todos y todas! Regalito para_ DemonDetective_ del foro I'm Sherlocked.

Siempre lo mismo, Benedict y Martin no han podido venir, ¡y mira que intenté convencerlos! D: Así que tendrás que conformarte con esta pequeña historia que he hecho para ti según tu promt: _"__Sherlock y John se ven en la necesidad de ir a un bar gay por motivo de un caso. John sigue insistiendo en su heterosexualidad, hasta que se le suben las copas"._ Solamente decir que es pre-Reichenbach (vamos, que lo que aquí suceda es anterior a lo que ocurre en el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada) ¡Con todo mi cariño para ti y especialmente también para los miembros del foro!

Y a todos los demás, como siempre... ¡gracias por pasaros y espero que os guste! :D

**Disclaimers:** Sherlock Holmes, sus aventuras y los personajes de sus novelas no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) si no que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar tampoco es mía, pertenece a la artista _Reapersun._

* * *

**In vino veritas.**

A cualquiera que le dijera que a su edad estaba sentado a las 12 de la noche en un bar, copa en mano, rodeado de jóvenes borrachos y con ganas de "pillar cacho", música electrónica a todo volumen... es que no se lo creería.

_¿Se puede saber qué cojones hago aquí?_

Siempre era lo mismo . Siempre se dejaba convencer por Sherlock para que le acompañase a los lugares más insospechados a investigar sus crímenes. Además desde lo ocurrido en Baskerville, el detective consultor parecía haberse desatado en cuanto al tema de su enemigo James Moriarty se refiere. Por lo visto había seguido un soplo de su red de vagabundos, previamente informada del aspecto del criminal asesor, en el que Moriarty había sido visto entrando en ese local varias veces en los últimos dos meses.

_No podría tomar té en un club de campo, no._

Eso era lo que a ojos de John era lo peor de estar investigando en ese sitio. Si por algún casual quedaba alguien en el mundo que creyese en su heterosexualidad, si le viese ahora mismo dejaría de hacerlo.

_Un bar gay, por Dios bendito._

Así era la cosa: el maldito psicópata no podía ir a relajarse yendo a tomar té o unas pintas al "Tea Clipper" como una persona normal y de su edad, cerca de Hyde Park, tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Parece ser que a Moriarty le parecía divertido eso de acercarse a "The Edge" los viernes por la noche, a uno de los mayores locales de ambiente gay de todo Londres, en el centro del barrio del Soho.

_ Maldito Moriarty. Maldito psicópata. Maldito Sherlock por seguirle el juego._

Oh, esa sí que no se la iba a dejar pasar. Le había prácticamente arrastrado hasta el local, obligado a pagar la entrada de los dos y sin decir ni pío, dejarlo tirado en una de las cuatro plantas en busca de pistas, todo ello en contra de su voluntad. No le quedó más remedio que sentarse en la barra de una de ellas frente a una pista de baile y pedir una bebida mientras esperaba a que Sherlock acabase.

* * *

Llevaba hora y media sentado en ese taburete junto a la barra y empezaba a sentirse algo mareado. No quería culpar a las tres _india pale ale_ seguidas de un par de _Tom Collins_ –la mitad del segundo aún en el vaso-, a quien quería culpar era al _reverendo bastardo e imbécil_ de su compañero de piso porque no aparecer en todo ese tiempo. Empezaba a ver algo borroso y su oído se había habituado a la música electrónica y a ver la gente contonearse unos con otros. Había tenido un momento incómodo con un chiquillo que no debía llegar a los 20 años preguntándole si acaso quería...

_Prefiero no recordarlo._

Lo había mandado a paseo de la manera más educada posible y había seguido bebiendo su cerveza. Y Sherlock seguía sin aparecer.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para coger el móvil y enviarle un mensaje a Sherlock sobre lo estúpido que le parecía hacerle venir para dejarlo allí tirado y que se iba a casa a dormir, notó una mano en su hombro. Puso su mejor cara de cabreo monumental y preparado para echarle la más espectacular de las reprimendas a su compañero de piso. Mira que le había hecho desplantes y debía estar acostumbrado, pero ya estaba empezando a pasarse...

Cuando se giró vio que quien le había tocado no era Sherlock, si no un hombre alto, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Achacó a la ingente cantidad de alcohol en sus venas el dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa y preguntarle: _Sí, ¿que quieres?_, en vez de mandarlo directa y educadamente a la mierda en cuanto se atrevió a acercase a él con semejante cabreo encima. Tampoco parecía un desesperado o un pervertido, más bien le inspiró confianza.

- Hola, ¿vienes mucho por aquí?, no te había visto antes – el otro se sentó en el taburete junto al suyo y le hizo una seña al camarero para que viniera.

A John le costó un poco entender lo que por culpa de la música a tan alto volumen, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No, nunca había estado aquí.

- ¿Y acostumbras ir solo a los sitios? - el camarero se puso junto a ellos y él le pidió una _barley wine._

- La verdad es que no he venido solo, pero me han dejado plantado – miró a su alrededor por si, como llevaba haciendo una hora, veía a Sherlock y así podían largarse a Baker Street.

- Oh, ¿a quien se le ocurriría semejante barbaridad? - le contestó mirando a John de arriba a abajo.

_Por favor, que no esté ligando conmigo._

- Oye, deberías saber que yo no soy gay.

- Extraña contestación de alguien que está sentado en la barra de una discoteca gay.

- Estoy acompañando a un amigo, esta... trabajando – al ver la cara de extrañeza que ponía el otro se dio cuenta de lo malintepretable que podía sonar y gritó - ¡no es lo que tu crees! Está investigando un asunto.

- Y tú mientras aprovechas para tomarte algo, qué buen amigo. ¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho?

- Poco más de un año.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? - a cada pregunta que hacía, le daba un trago a la cerveza.

- Soy médico. Médico militar. Antes servía en el ejército, pero ahora me he retirado del servicio.

- ¿Y sueles ayudar mucho a tu... amigo?

- Siempre que me lo pide – _que es siempre también_

- Lo dicho, un buen amigo. No debería haberte dejado solo ya que te ha pedido ayuda. No es muy lógico ni educado de su parte.

- Él es así. También creo... creo que me he acostumbrado. Es lo que tiene vivir con él.

- ¿Cómo puede acostumbrarse alguien a que le traten de esa manera? Por mucho que vivas con él, en algún momento acabarás cansándote.

John se quedó mirando al hombre rubio con una cara extraña. Parecía él mismo diciendo lo que no se atrevía a decir por miedo a que Sherlock se lo tomase mal o le hiriese.

_ Como si fuera posible, a él le darían exactamente igual mis sentimientos, por muy amigos que seamos._

_- _Si sois amigos deberías decirle como te sientes con temas como este, ¿no? - continuó diciendo su acompañante, aumentando el escepticismo de John al ver que parecía leerle el pensamiento – A lo mejor no le dices nada por miedo a como pueda reaccionar, lo que indica que te importa más de lo que parece importa un buen amigo. Y que sea atractivo no ayudará tampoco, ¿verdad? Corrígeme si me equivoco... y puedes contarme a mi si quieres o si crees que vas a sentirte mejor.

No supo que es lo que le impulsó a explotar de la manera en que lo hizo o lanzarse a decirle esas cosas a un completo desconocido. Como ya había hecho antes, le echó la culpa al alcohol.

_ No, es Sherlock, siempre es culpa de Sherlock._

- Es un egoísta que siempre ve por su trabajo y me arrastra de acá para allá sin tener en cuenta lo que me pueda parecer. Siempre me ayuda cuando me meto en líos, pero soy yo el le salvo el culo a él día a día en situaciones más cotidianas para que la gente no le parta la cara, cosa normal cuando te comportas con el mundo como él hace. Puede tirarse días sin hablarme pero yo siempre tengo que estar ahí donde me requiera cuando me manda un mensaje. No hace las tareas de casa y tengo que soportar momentos desagradables cuando encuentro experimentos suyos en las zonas más insospechadas. ¿La compra?, la compra la tengo que hacer yo, porque si por él fuera, o no comíamos o siempre tendríamos que depender de comida para llevar. Si le da por ponerse a pensar o necesita concentrarse, toca el violín; que vale, toca muy bien y a veces me siento a escucharle porque me gusta como lo hace, pero cuando el violín lleva sonando varias horas o te despierta tres días seguidos a las cuatro de la madrugada dan ganas de estampárselo en la cara. ¡Es irritante, déspota, un auténtico imbécil y tan intratable como un niño mimado de cinco años!

Después de ese arrebato de ira, John se sintió mucho mejor. Bebió de un solo trago el resto de _Tom Collins_ que le quedaba en el vaso y se quedó mirando a su acompañante, que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisilla.

- Joder, sí que te gusta.

- Mucho.

- ¿Porqué no se lo dices?

- Es complicado. - suspiró y se removió en su asiento.

- Siempre lo es, ¿sabes? - el otro sonrió a John mientras bebía de nuevo del botellín de cerveza y John le devolvía la sonrisa – lo que importa es que si sientes algo, no hay que guardárselo. Reaccione como reaccione la otra persona, siempre es egoísta guardarse esa clase de sentimientos, él tiene derecho a saber que sientes algo, luego ya está en su poder decidir si ser egoísta también o no y corresponderte. - se quedó mirando fijamente a John, y este le miró también.

Una voz detrás de John les interrumpió.

- John, vámonos ya a casa, ha sido inútil venir aquí.

El nombrado se giró hacia atrás y allí estaba Sherlock, con cara seria y el abrigo aún puesto. Se pasó una mano por los rizos negros, alborotándolos un poco en el proceso. En ese momento John se levantó del taburete con dificultad y un pequeño mareo le hizo tambalearse. Sherlock le agarró de un brazo y de la cintura y le ayudó a colocarse recto en pie. Cuando el mundo volvió a su lugar, John miró a Sherlock murmurando un _"tranquilo, solo he bebido algo de más"._ Finalmente se giró de nuevo hacia el otro hombre rubio, acercándole la mano derecha para estrechársela.

- Me parece que ya tenemos que irnos. Ha sido de ayuda hablar contigo y... que lo pases bien lo queda de noche – le sonrió, fiel a su espíritu amigable.

- Tranquilo – le estrechó la mano y miró a Sherlock de arriba a abajo, como evaluándolo; este le miraba también, solo que con una cara seria y algo cautelosa – ahora lo he entendido todo - antes de irse, le guiñó un ojo a John, cosa que al detective no pareció gustarle, pues le vio fruncir el ceño.

Cuando Sherlock y John salían del local, el detective miró a John y le preguntó:

- ¿Quién era ese, un conocido?

John se quedó quieto en el sitio mientras que un taxi se paraba ante ellos y Sherlock rodeó el coche mientras se montaba en la parte de atrás. Cuando se sentó junto al detective en el interior, le contestó con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose el puente de la nariz:

- No tengo ni idea.

Lo único que sabía es que la resaca del día siguiente iba a ser memorable. Solo esperaba que Sherlock no le volviese loco otra noche tocando el violín a las tantas de la madrugada.

* * *

Se había pedido otra cerveza mientras miraba a la pista de baile. Esos jóvenes de hoy en día y su alocado cerebro...

_Parece que están todo el día en celo._

- ¿Disfrutando del paisaje?

Ni tan siquiera se giró a ver quien le había susurrado al oído, lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía a quien pertenecía ese aliento y la mano que se paseaba por su brazo.

- No, la verdad es que estoy muy aburrido. Esperaba a que llegaras pronto.

- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

- ¿Acaso dudas de mi?

- Sabes que no, pero tenía que preguntártelo – seguía detrás de él sin poder verle la cara, pero se imaginaba perfectamente su taimada y maquiavélica sonrisa - ¿y bien?

- Es tal y como imaginábamos. Ambos son el punto débil del otro. Solo hay que saber qué hilos mover, aunque yo me decantaría por utilizar al doctor, parece el más vulnerable.

- Pobrecito Johhny-boy. Tanto si cae él antes como si lo hace su querido detective consultor, será el que más sufra... ¿no es adorable la gente ordinaria, Sebastian?

- ¿Ponemos ya en marcha el plan _Royal Crown_? - le dio el último trago a la cerveza.

- Va siendo hora. Quiero resolver el problema de una vez por todas.

- ¿Qué problema, Jimmy?

Sebastian Moran se giró en el taburete para encontrarse cara a cara con la cara y la sonrisa de James Moriarty

- Nuestro problema. Sherlock Holmes y James Moriarty. El problema final.

* * *

Y hasta aquí, como podéis ver. Espero que os haya gustado, de todo corazón :)

Quiero agradecer a **Birds Ate My Face** su paciencia y compresión aguantándome los interrogatorios por Whatsapp. Te debo un helado de chocolate, ¡muchísima gracias, bonita! /

Por cierto, "The Tea Clipper" y "The Edge" son locales que existen de verdad en Londres, el primero cerca de Hyde Park y el segundo en la zona centro del Soho. Me he divertido mucho buscando locales que se ajustasen a lo que necesitaba para esta historia y, ¿porqué no?, seguramente vaya a tomarme algo a alguno de ellos si se presenta la oportunidad cuando vuelva a ir a Londres, quizá me pida alguna _india pale ale_, una _barley wine_ o algún _Tom Collins_... ¡prometo tomármelo a vuestra salud! :)

¡Feliz cumpleaños,_ DemonDetective_, pásalo bien! :D


End file.
